A Baby
by BekaRoo
Summary: This stort changes a bit of history but picks up when Mark tells Lexie that callie's pregnant.  Please review !
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Greys Anatomy or any characters.**

Susan Grey was an amazing woman who seemed to be able to do everything. She could cook anything and made everything from scratch because her eldest daughter Alexandra Caroline-Catalina Grey is allergic to eggs. Yes she could do everything take care of Molly her youngest daughter , take care of her husband and still hold down a job. Susan worked for the government, she could kick ass and did it for a living. She worked for the FBI, she was a profiler who worked in the field for a special unit which was more hands on. Her husband never knew it was a secret she kept, to protect him to protect her children.

Thatcher her husband never asked questions. He never really loved her he was in love with his ex-wife Elise and it didn't take a profiler to tell her he would never truly love her and Susan was okay with that. She took comfort in knowing he at least loved Molly and was there for her the way a father should be. Susan knew it would never be enough but at least it was something after all Molly and Thatcher were a lot a like.

Molly was a lot like her father she did not forgive easily if she thought she was wronged, she did not pay attention to what was going on around her, she was a daddies girl through and through. Molly got decent grades and had tons of friends, she cared more for her social life then her grades. Susan knew Molly would be the child who got married out of high school and had a baby right a way, that just seemed like a Molly thing to do. Thatcher thought that it was best for his baby girl to do that and Susan knew she would.

Alexandra or Lexie was different though. She was not really like her father or her sister. She paid attention to everything, she forgave quickly but never forgot, she was quite but could speak her mind, she had a photographic memory and was so smart. Lexie had skipped grades and took tons of extra classes. Yes Susan thought Lexie was special.

Susan saw how much it hurt Lexie when Thatcher would ignore her and walk away from her. So Susan started teacher Lexie things, she taught Lexie how to cook which was helpful because of her allergy. She enrolled her in dance classes and language classes. Lexie could speak Greek, French, English, Russian, Italian, and Spanish by the time she was 18. Susan also taught Lexie how to read people like a profile, she began training her daughter and so did her colleagues. Susan was so proud of her daughter. Lexie was her baby, and she helped her become the woman she knew she could be.

As Lexie grew up she saw what her sister and father neglected to, she saw how broken up her mom was after cases and how important her mother thought self defence classes were. So she took them with out fighting about where as Molly refused and Thatcher did not believe it was necessary. To say Lexie could kick as was an understatement she was trained in kick ass and getting out of tight situations by the best, her mom and the people her mom worked with.

That is why it came as a shock to Susan when Lexie decided to become a surgeon. Lexie wanted to help people not hurt them and she saw what the job did to her mother so it was not what she wanted, and Susan respected that. But Susan knew something Lexie didn't which was when push came to shove Lexie would always be a daughter of a FBI agent and like her best friends do what ever it takes to protect people.

Lexie's best friends are Natalie Potter who married Cole Potter both of whom had FBI parents. Lexie grew up around them and learned the same things the only difference was they chose to become agents where as Lexie chose to become a surgeon.

Lexie talked to Cole and Natalie at least once a week and helped them out if she secretly is she could. No matter what they were best friends and knew everything about each other. When Susan died Lexie moved back to Seattle to take care of her father so that Molly could remain where she was and take care of her family.

As time went by in Seattle no one in Lexie's life asked about her past so she never talked about it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: everything that happened in the show 'til Mark told Lexie Callie was pregnant that's where the story begins to change. Thanks !

Lexie sat there in her sister Meredith's bathroom staring at a stick that could change her life. Lexie promised her mother she would fall in love and get married before she got pregnant and not make the same mistakes she did. Yet here Lexie was scared alone and possibly pregnant , Meredith was busy trying to be chief resident and get pregnant. Hoe could Lexie tell her that she could be pregnant when that's all Meredith wanted. She couldn't't tell Mark who was she kidding her never cared about her feelings. He never asked her opinion on Slone living with them or ever discussed it wither her she was just suppose to be okay with it and raising her baby. It seemed like he didn't't care about her opinion in the life they were suppose to live together. Now this was she just suppose to roll over and raise a baby his baby with him, Callie, and Arizona?

What am I suppose to do? Oh god do I tell Mark, how the hell I am suppose to tell him, oh by the way we cant be together but I am also carrying you baby, you said you wanted one well now your having two? My life is suck a mess, how am I going to be able to take care of a baby I don't make enough money to do that. I'm going to need to get a new job or pull more shifts, I have to find a place to live. I cant raise a baby in Meredith's attic…

Lexie's thoughts where interrupted as the timer on her watch went off indicating it was time to check and see if she was going to have a baby. As she stood up and picked up the little white stick she saw it, something that she'd never forget two little pink lines. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, Marks baby.

She placed her small delicate hand on top of her stomach which was now carrying her tiny baby, her baby that made a huge smile break out on her face. She could do this, she did not need Mark or Meredith she could do this on her own if she needed to but Mark deserved to know.

Lexie made up her mind tomorrow she'd get a blood test to confirm she was pregnant, make an appointment with an OBGYN, tell Mark, call Natalie, and figure out a new place to live and how she could make some more money.

"I can do this little one, we will be okay and I know your daddy will love you." Lexie whispered as she looked down as her stomach. "For now baby we need sleep, we are going to need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

Lexie walked back up to her room throw away the test and crawled into bed with a small smile on her face and her hand on her stomach. Hoping everything went okay tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love reviews so please keep them coming. Also yes Callie is pregnant with Sophia. Callie is say 4 ½ months pregnant with Sophia.**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any characters **

Lexie woke to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen, normally that wouldn't be such a big deal. She was a resident she lived on coffee for the most part but it seemed like today the baby wanted to let her know he or she existed so off Lexie ran straight for the bathroom to empty her stomach.

As Lexie cleaned herself up got dressed and ready to head into the hospital, she made a stop in the kitchen where Meredith, April, Christina and Derek were all chatting away about Callie and her baby. Lexie quickly grabbed an orange and left in a hurry to see if an OB could fit her in before anyone else made it to the hospital.

"Hey Dr. Taylor right?" Lexie asked as she jogged towards the blond woman in front of her.

"Can I help you Dr. Grey?"

"I was hoping maybe you could do me a favour, well its not really a favour its more of a I need a doctor type thing, but I don't want anyone to know, so it is kind of a favour…"

"woe woe there, lets go into the exam room there and talk." Lisa said as she slowly lead Lexie towards the exam room. Lexie sat on the exam table, and Lisa looked up at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"I um took a pregnancy test and it was positive so I am pretty sure I'm going to have a baby but I just broke up with Mark and I just need this to stay quite. So I need someone I can trust to be my OBGYN. I thought about going out side of the hospital but I'm here so much and if god forbid something happened…. It would just be easier." Lexie said in a hurried rush.

"I get it sure I can be your doctor, I have a few minutes right now we can run some blood work and we can see what's going on."

"Okay that great"

Lexie watched as Lisa took her blood labelled it Jane Doe and rushed the results. As the two doctors sat and waited for the results they started talking about themselves and realized they could be great friends. They talked about the gossip in the hospital, Alex, themselves, they learned they both enjoyed watching football and were not hard liquor kind of girls, it was nice. Lexie finally felt like she had found herself a "person".

"Well it look like you are 2 ½ months along Lexie." Lisa said as she read off her hormone levels from the test results. "I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and you can come see me anytime."

"Thank you so much!" Lexie replied as she left the room in search or Mark.

Lexie knew that Mark had a lot going on right now and was not paying attention to where she was going and walked into Callie who slowly bent down and picked up Lexie's prescription paper.

"Your pregnant?"

"I just found out today, I am going to go tell Mark, do you know where he is?" Lexie asked

"No I don't, but it is not a good idea for you to go and tell him your pregnant."

"Why not? He deserves to know he's going to be a father, he deserves to hear it from me!" Lexie snapped at Callie

"You said you didn't want to be a part of our family, that you didn't want to be with him. Does the baby change that? Do you want to raise our child with us, do you want to be a part of _our _family?"

Lexie did not reply, she did not want to be forced into an awkward situation where she had to play a third mommy to a child that already had two mothers and a father. She wanted to raise her baby and be a part of something sure, but she wanted a say and to know she mattered to.

"That's what I thought" Callie said.

"He still deserve to know, we can share custody or something." Lexie knew how much it hurt Mark to not be a part of Slone's life then for her to just leave it destroyed him.

"Why just to dangle what he could have in front of him Lexie, Mark needs to focus and me and Sophia, there are complications and I need him right now, you didn't even want a baby so why don't you just not tell him and let him be with me and our child right now?"

Lexie just stared at Callie she was right, she needed Mark more especially if something was wrong with Sophia, how could she take Mark away from that, how could she tell him she was carrying his child when he could be losing Sophia what kind of person would that make her? Lexie just shook her head and walked away she didn't know what to do or say.

Lexie began her rounds and did what she was suppose to, she doctored hoping to magically find answers she knew she wouldn't find. She did over hear Mark telling Arizona that he was glad that he could just focus on Sophia and Callie's pregnancy right know because he did not know what he would do if he lost his child. This made Lexie sit on the floor in the basement of the hospital and cry out her frustration.

Finally when the day was over Lexie picked up her prescription and went to a restaurant on the out skirts of Seattle where she had grown up. There sitting in a booth in the back corner was Natalie, a tallish green eyed tan woman. Natalie had shoulder length hair a little shorter than Lexie's and instead of it being curly/wavy like Lexie's her's was straight. Chris was sitting next to her. He was a tall man, built with brown eyes and sandy coloured hair. Lexie had never been so relieve to see two people in her whole life.

"Nat, Chris I missed you guys so much!" Lexie exclaimed while hugging them both.

"What's going on X you have us worried we haven't heard from you in a few days?" said Chris

"I'm pregnant" she said

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to be a god mommy and spoil my little niece or nephew, this is great, isn't this great!" Nat asked

Lexie then preceded to tell them everything that had gone on that day and how confused she was about what to do.

"Do you love him X" Nat asked

"Of course I do it wouldn't hurt so much if I dint. I just " Lexie sighed. "He needs to be with his family right now and I'm not a part of that."

"But you are, your having his child, a part of him that makes you family, it ties you to him forever X _you know that_." Chris explained

"I just… I don't know. I think Callie was right he needs to focus on his child that needs him, that's not my child. When everything calms down I will tell him about this baby."

"Well we can still celebrate right? I so call dibs on god mommy!" Nat said

The three of them laughed, ate, and talked about Lexie and the baby for a long while. Eventually the topic of where Lexie was going to live and how she was going to afford having a baby on her own came up, and Chris had a solution. Lexie could easily translate documents for the government. She already had clearance because of her mom, it would make her a hell of a lot of money, enough to take care of herself and her child, plus it would let her know about what was going on in the world. The added bonus of course being that Natalie and Chris would get to see Lexie and her baby more, and be there for them.

By the time Lexie made it back to Meredith's she was exhausted, she just climbed into bed and prayed tomorrow would be calmer.

**AN: Thanks fore reading, Please review! ****J Any idea's or comments welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I am going to try and fix the Callie mess I made sort of.**

Callie spent her evening sitting in a chair replaying the conversation she had with Lexie over and over again in her head. She did not mean to be a bitch, but she was scared she knew Mark loved Lexie and she felt like she _needed_ him more. Looking back on it Callie knew she made a mistake and would have to fix it the question was how?

The next morning Callie woke up with a plan she was going to find Lexie and try to talk to her and convince her that she was wrong. That she didn't mean what she said, she just was scared and needed Mark by her side.

Lexie woke up and made a list of things to do as she eat a fruit salad in the kitchen where everyone was talking about how great it was Mark was stepping up to be a father and how much Callie needed him. Meredith seemed to be jealous though and stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the hospital. At that moment she knew Meredith would have a problem with her being pregnant. After all Lexie was the one who never planed on having a baby at least not yet. While Meredith was trying and trying to get pregnant but couldn't. God what a mess Lexie thought.

Lexie quickly got dressed and ready to go to the hospital after she took her vitamin. When Lexie arrived at the hospital she was placed on Callie's service because she asked for her. Lexie was confused, why would Callie want her on her service, didn't she just tell her she wanted her to stay away from her family?

When Lexie found Callie she was shocked. Callie asked if the could talk and Lexie followed her into an on call room to talk.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I came off as a bitch. I was scared. I am scared that I will loose my baby. I'm afraid I will loose Mark and his support. I had no right to say what I did to you. You were right mark deserves to know he is going to be a father." Callie explained.

Lexie just stared at Callie what was she suppose to say to that she was still pissed off, but at the same time she understood where she was coming from. She knew she would be scared if doctors told her there was a possibility her baby would be born with some illness that would require her to need transfusions and surgeries.

"I get it. I do. If it was my baby and I was in your place I don't know what I would have done. You were right though how can I tell Mark I am pregnant when I don't know if we can ever work. I want to trust in him, in us but I cant. Its like he pushes me away all the time. He doesn't ask my opinion on the life we are suppose to be living together. I heard him and Arizona talking he said he just needed to focus on Sophia, I cant tell him now. I don't know how to. " Lexie said.

"He loves you Lexie no one can deny that. Tell him let him be there. I have Arizona and Mark, you need someone too."

"I have friends and I have a plan, Mark needs to focus on Sophia and you. I will be fine I always am."

"Please don't let this be the end I feel like it is all my fault tell him! Secrets never stay secrets in this hospital, be the one that tells him Lexie." Callie pleaded with Lexie.

Just when Lexie was about to reply they were paged to the pit and rushed to deal with the on coming traffic. When Lexie's shift was over she was dead on her feet Arizona ushered Callie to sit and Mark was fussing over her. Lexie just wanted to find a place to sleep, that is all she wanted instead she was pestered by April who just kept talking and asking questions about Jackson. Lexie just pulled a huge shift and her body just couldn't handle it, so right there in the hall in front of Mark, Callie, Arizona, April, and countless other doctors Lexie collapsed.

"Oh god Lexie!" Mark yelled as she rushed to her side trying to wake her.

"Don't move her Mark" Callie warned "she's pregnant Mark you could hurt that baby." Callie whispered knowing Lexie didn't want everyone to know. " Arizona page Dr. Taylor."

Arizona rushed to page Lisa as Mark carefully lifted Lexie up and placed her in the nearest room.

"She's pregnant, why didn't she tell me? How do you know Callie?" Mark asked frantic he couldn't believe this was happening. The woman he loved was carrying his child and was currently laying on a hospital bed unconscious.

"I found out yesterday Mark I'm so sorry, I am sure she'll be fine." Callie said as she said a silent prayer, Mark couldn't loose Lexie or their child, she would never forgive herself.

Before Mark could reply Arizona and Lisa walked into the room and Lisa went straight to work asking questions about what happened.

"Did she fall on her stomach? What happened? Has she been on her feet all day? Did she drink much?" Lisa asked.

"We had a few breaks and I saw her dinking water but she seemed a little stressed" Callie said.

"Alright lets see what's going on here your all going to have to leave the room" Lisa politely ordered.

"I just found out the love of my life is carrying my child and you want me to walk out on her when she needs me most. What if something is wrong with our baby? I need to be here if she wakes up. I Am Not Leaving!" Mark replied firmly.

Lisa just worked around him checking Lexie's vitals, giving her fluids and getting ready to do and ultrasound. As Lisa was about to do an ultrasound Lexie began to regain consciousness and began to move around. It was easy to tell she was confused and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Lexie baby your okay, you collapsed Lisa's going to do an ultrasound just lie back." Mark whispered to Lexie.

"My baby" was all Lexie said over and over again.

"Shhh Lex baby I'm sure everything's okay." Mark tried to comfort Lexie the best he could with what little information he had on what was going on.

"Oh" Lisa said.

"Oh, Oh, what's going on!" Mark exclaimed.

"If you both look here that's baby A and right there is baby B, your having twins. Lexie I am going to have to keep a closer eye on you, and you need to take it easy. Twins can cause a lot of stress on your body and being an intern will not help matters." Lisa said firmly.

Lexie was shocked, what was she going to do? Twins, how was she going to do it all on her own, lets face it she didn't trust Mark to include her in his life. Lexie looked up and saw Mark staring in awe at her stomach and the screen. Lisa printed off pictures for Lexie and Mark because Lexie said it was okay, then she left the room and Callie and Arizona entered.

"Why didn't you tell me Lex. Our baby, babies" Mark said as he shook his head looking a her.

"You need to focus on Sophia I can handle this Mark."

"Twins Lexie! You heard Lisa you need to take it easy, for god sakes you just collapsed. Damn it Lexie this is our children we are talking about!"

"Okay lets just calm down This is not helping the situation Mark you heard Lisa she needs to remain calm and this is not helping." Arizona said

"Arizona's right. Arizona and I are going to head home, if you guys need anything let us know." Callie said.

When both woman left the room Mark looked over at Lexie ad began stroking her hair.

"We can do this Lex, I can do this I can be a part of your life, our children's life, and be there for Sophia." Mark said

"You don't get it Mark. You never ask my opinion you just want me to go along with what you want. I cant do that, I don't want to be a third mother, Sophia doesn't need that she needs her daddy to be there for her. How do I take that from her. How do I take you from Callie who needs you right now?"

"Arizona is there and more than capable of helping Callie and I can be there for both of you. I can also be there for Sophia too, I know she needs me but right now there is nothing I can do for her. But I can be there for you and our children right now and when she is born I can be a father for all three of my children Lex. I love you and I know you love me to, let me fix my mistakes please!" Mark cried.

Lexie was openly crying she didn't know what to do. She loved Mark so much she thought he was it for her, but she knew she needed to make it on her own for her children's sake. She needed to be able to take care of her children and self so if god forbid anything happened to her and Mark she would know she could take care of herself and children. But Lexie also knew she wanted Mark to be a part of her life and her children's life, she loved him. Lexie just looked up into his eyes and all she saw was love. Before Lexie could reply Lisa came back into the room and told Lexie she could go home but she needed to rest, drink fluids and take it easy. She also informed Lexie that no one knew what was going on just that she collapsed and she covered for her by saying it was just because she was dehydrated. Lexie thanked her and got ready to leave the hospital.

"Come home with me Lex, let me take care of you, please". Mark pleaded with her.

"I don't want to go to your apartment where you slept with Callie".

"We'll go to the hotel, just let me take care of you please Lex."

"Okay, I just want to sleep Mark, please I just want to sleep."

"Then lets go Lex" Mark said as he held out his hand to her.

Lexie grabbed Marks hand and they walked out the hospital together holding hands. Mark then lifted Lexie into his arm and carried her to his car, then into the hotel.

That night Mark just laid in bed next to the love of his life holding her as close as possible to him. Their hands were interlocked together resting on her stomach which was now housing their children. All Mark could think about before he fell asleep was how he was going to make things right and be their for Lexie and their babies.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, thoughts and suggestions are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. I am currently running out of ideas for this story so if you have any please let me know. **

The minute Lexie's eyes opened the next morning she knew she was in trouble and rushed to that bathroom to empty her stomach. God did she ever hate this part of pregnancy, it was disgusting and made her feel weak. Just when she thought she was finished a strong hand held back her hair and began rubbing her back.

"You okay Lex?" Mark asked concerned. Callie never really got sick and now he knew why she was so thankful for it.

"I'm fine, the babies just thought I needed to empty my stomach"

"Hey it's okay Lex, why don't I order you something to eat, them we can talk."

"I just need to brush my teeth, but I am not really hungry maybe just a fruit smoothie or something please." Lexie replied as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Lexie and Mark then sat on the couch in the living space of his hotel room to talk. Lexie was given the day off and Mark had rescheduled something's so he could get the chance to really talk to Lexie. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other, lets face it their relationship was complicated and just kept getting more and more complicate by the second it seemed. Mark knew he wanted to be there for Lexie and their children but he also knew Lexie wasn't convinced he could be there or that it was a good idea. Lexie knew how much Mark wanted to be a part of her children's lives but she also knew she didn't trust him enough to jump back into a relationship with him. She knew that it wouldn't fix the problems they had and would probably make things worse not better.

When breakfast arrived they ate in silence. Until Lexie broke it.

"I know you want to be here for me and I know you want to be a part of our lives but I don't know if I can trust that right now, if I can trust you."

"I know I messed up Lex but these are our kids we are talking about. I want to be a part of their lives, I want to be with you. I love you. Your it for me."

"Jumping back into a relationship wont fix our problems Mark. I need to know I can do this. That I can support myself and my babies. I need to trust you. I love you to but that wont fix things" Lexie said looking down.

"What if we start slow? I can visit you, we can talk, I can go to appointments, pick you up things. Please Lex let me be a part of this" Mark pleaded.

Lexie just sat there he was right he should be a part of this. She knew it would be nice and helpful to have Mark around in case she needed him and she knew she might. Lexie also knew that she'd have to set ground rules to keep herself from giving in and falling back into the same pattern of being with Mark before they could fix what was broken.

"We will need rules" Lexie said suddenly, which made Mark's eyes light up. This meant Lexie was wiling to try and at least that was something.

"You can not tell Derek or Meredith, for one. Mere is trying so hard to have a baby and I just got my sister I don't want to loose her."

"I can live with that" Mark said.

"If your not going to make it to an appointment let me know in advance"

"Alright." Mark said then he asked a question of his own. "Can I hold you, touch your stomach and be a part of this pregnancy Lex. I want to know everything that is happening to your body, to you, to them?" Mark asked looking directly into Lexie's eyes.

"I, we," Lexie sighed then replied "yeah but you cant do it all the time, and I promise to tell you everything, but I do not want to be mommy tracked. Just because I am having twins it doesn't change anything, I can still be a good doctor."

"I know that Lex and I promise to _try_ and not mommy track you."

"I guess that will have to do." Lexie said as she leaned back on the couch with her hand resting on her stomach.

Mark lean next to her and placed his hand on top of her's and promised Lexie that he could do this, that they could do this. Lexie believed him and knew no matter what Mark would love his children and be there for them and that was all that mattered to her.

**AN: Please review! I hope you enjoyed the story and if you have any idea's please let me know. This story seems a little hard to write then my other one. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I love them, please keep them coming! ****J **

**3 ½ months pregnant**

It had been one month exactly from when Mark found out Lexie was pregnant and they had there talk. A lot had changed and happened since then. Lexie moved into a beautiful home with a large kitchen, big back yard, four bedroom, two bathroom home. She of course wanted a simple small place to live but between Mark and Chris Lexie ended up getting the bigger home just outside of the city. Mark had convinced Lexie to get the bigger house because eventually he wanted them to live together. Lexie gave in and said okay, and her and Mark's relationship was on the mend. They spent a ton of time together and Lexie was beginning to trust him again. Chris and Mark realized they had a lot in common and began helping Mark get back on Lexie's good side and it worked.

Chris and Mark began hanging out and were now great friends along with Natalie them looked like a real family. Today was a big day for them, Mark was moving in. Lexie started showing and her pregnancy was taking its toll on her body. It would be good having Mark live with her he could be there to help out more and that is exactly what she needed. Since Mark was going to be living with her ad sharing some of the responsibility of finances Lexie didn't need to get the extra job or pull shits, which help relieve some stress.

Something's on the other hand had not changed. Meredith had no idea Lexie was pregnant even though she started to show, it wasn't much and she began wearing baggier clothes. The gossip at the hospital was still the same and people were betting on how long it would take for Mark to cheat on Lexie or go back to being with Callie. It was ridiculous! Callie and Lexie's relationship was still strained but they made efforts to try and ease the tension because it wasn't good for either of them. Arizona and Callie were still going strong and excited for the arrival of Sophia Robinson Slone.

Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Lexie decided to try and get together every month to try and figure out a plan for when the babies arrived.

Today was moving day and it was finally all done. Mark's stuff, Lexie's stuff and a few gift for the babies they received from Natalie and Chris where all moved into the new house and were waiting to be unpacked. Mark got called into the hospital so Lexie said she'd unpack some light stuff and promised Mark she'd take it easy he went into the hospital and Chris and Natalie headed out.

As Lexie began unpacking she was in a small tank top and shorts , you could tell she was pregnant just by looking at her. As she was about to put the final picture up there was a knock at the door, and she put the picture down and went to open the door.

"Hi…" Lexie trailed off as she saw who it was at the door.

"Your pregnant." Was all the voice said

"Uh come in please, I'll explain"

"Lexie your pregnant, you cant deny it."

"I am so sorry I wanted to tell you but I know how much you want to have a baby and how hard your trying, I just, you're my sister I don't want to hurt you, please understand I don't want to hurt you." Lexie said as she began to cry

"Shhh it's okay Lex" Meredith said as she wrapped her hands around her little sister.

"Do you want to know a secret? I am pregnant. Derek and I just don't want to say anything until we are passed the first trimester and everything is okay with the baby."

"Really? that's amazing,. So your not mad." Lexie asked.

"No I'm not mad but you should have told me you were pregnant Lexie. I'm your sister, you should tell me things."

Lexie just pulled Meredith into a hug and both woman sat down on the couch and began talking about their pregnancies and what has been going on in their lives. It was nice Lexie enjoyed spending quality time with her sister. The woman ended up buying dinner and staying in talking all night until Mark got back and drove Meredith home. For the first time in a long time Lexie felt like everything was going to be okay, as she fell a sleep in her and Mark's bed with his arms wrapped his arms around her stomach.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, please review, idea's and thoughts welcome. Thank you J **

**P.S. I have class al**l** week so I don't know how much time I will have to update but I will do my best. Lots of people seem to like this story, if anyone had ideas I could really use them. If anyone would like to take this story over just let me know. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the review. I love them ****J**

**5 ½ Months**

Things had been very busy for Lexie Natalie had to go away so Lexie was staying at the house alone. Lisa come and visited her a lot and Lexie really enjoyed her company. She was funny and both woman had a lot in common, Lexie was glad she had another friend. Lexie also finished the twins room with both their names hanging above the crib and no one was aloud in there but her.

When Mark realized her missed the appointment he was shocked, he couldn't believe Lexie didn't remind him, that no one told him, that he forgot. Sophia was doing so good, but he was still worried not that, that was an excuse for not being there for Lexie but he tried to make it up to her. He bought her dinner, rubbed her feet, got her craving foods at ungodly hours, he did everything and anything he could.

Lexie eventually took pity on Mark when she realized that Callie was having trouble adjusting to having a child and Arizona was preoccupied with Callie to care for Sophia. Callie refused treatment and Mark was trying his best to be a good father to Sophia and a good boyfriend and father to Lexie and their children.

One week after the missed appointment Arizona decided it would be best to take Callie away for a while. Neither woman had a break since Sophia's birth and Callie needed to get away so, they went away. Mark was left with baby Sophia which is when Lexie let him come home to her.

_Flashback_

_Mark was rocking Sophia in an on call room praying she would stop crying. He had not slept in 24 hours and needed a break. When he found out he was going to be a father he assumed he'd have help that Lexie and Callie would be there to help. Callie took of and Lexie was mad, he had no idea what to do anymore._

"_Shhh baby girl everything is going to be alright daddy's here, shhh" Mark said as he gently rocked Sophia._

_Lexie stood at the door watching Mark rock his little girl, when she herd Callie left she was shocked. Callie had wanted a child, why would she just leave her. Sophia still had appointments and she needed her mommy._

"_You know I messed up baby girl, I wasn't there for you little siblings, that right your going to be a big sister soon. I hope there girls that look just like there mommy Lexie. She is so beautiful and she will love you I know it and I know you will love her" Mark whispered to his little girl not knowing Lexie was there._

_Sophia still cried it seemed like nothing would sooth her until she heard a voice say "Mark need some help?" it was Lexie._

"_Lex you should be resting you look tiered, why don't you come in here and sleep and I will take Sophia to another room."_

"_Let me hold her Mark you look more tired then I am. I am fine I'll sit" Lexie said as she sat down on the bed._

_Mark slowly handed a screaming Sophia to Lexie._

"_Shhh, sweetie see nothing is wrong see. I'm Lexie your daddies girlfriend and you want to know a secret? I love your daddy even though he messes up a lot." Lexie said gently to a now quiet Sophia. Sophia seemed to be memorized by Lexie and her gentle voice. Mark slowly sat beside Lexie and leaned agents the wall. When he was comfortable he pulled Lexie back against him so she could rest a little to. _

"_Now what else Sophia your daddy was right your going to be a big sister and I bet your little brother and sister cant wait to meet you." Lexie whispered to a now asleep Sophia._

"_Really?" Mark asked as he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on the love of his life's lips._

"_Yeah Mark" Lexie whispered as Mark placed his lips back on Lexie's._

_Lexie slowly pulled away from Mark and berried her head in Mark's chest. _

"_I love you so much Mark but I cant keep doing this, you need to be in this, this pregnancy with me or not at all."_

"_I want this Lex. don't ever doubt that" Mark said passionately. "Callie left and you don't need anymore stress, I know a forgot the appointment and god Lex so much was going on you should have reminded me. I am so sorry, I love you, I want all this with you."_

_Lexie slowly nodded her head, "This is your last chance Mark, no more don't mess this up please" Lexie whispered. _

"_Come home, you and Sophia should come home." Lexie said as Mark slowly ran his fingers through her hair wondering how he got so lucky. _

Ever since that day Mark and Sophia moved back in with Lexie. Slowly they began looking like a family, Mark and Lexie would go to work Sophia would go to daycare in the hospital. Then they would all go home together eat, play with Sophia and then put her to bed. Everyone who saw them together assumed Sophia was Lexie's daughter and in everyway that counted she was. The four of them slowly got into a routine, Lexie delivered babies, Mark did surgeries, and they took care of each other and Sophia.

Both Mark and Lexie put back together there relationship and worked together to be good parent to all three children.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review. J**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I love reviews, thank you ****J **

**6 ½ Months**

Sophia had become attached to Lexie and Lexie had become attached to her. At first Mark was worried about how Lexie would handle Sophia and vise versa but things went surprisingly well, it was like Sophia belonged to Lexie. When Sophia went to doctors appointments it seemed like Lexie was the crazy obsessive parent.

_Flashback_

_Lexie and Mark were sitting in an exam room with Sophia waiting on a paediatric doctor to come look at Sophia. During the night her breathing changes and Mark and Lexie rushed her in to be looked at. So far doctors had been slow to see them and just brushed Lexie off._

"_Listen here I don't care who you are but there is something wrong with Sophia so get off your ass and find out what it is or so help me." Lexie shouted at the intern telling them that nothing was wrong with Sophia._

"_I get it, she's not yours and you don't want to give back a sick kid, but there is nothing wrong with her. Sir you should just take her home.." The intern said as he was leaving he turned to his fellow interns and whispered "she is nuts, the kid isn't her's she's just playing mommy, 'til its mother comes back and she'd never do this."_

_When Lexie heard this is was furious and ordered a x-ray, and other test to be run on Sophia. As Mark threatened the intern and went straight to Bailey who promptly came in on her day off and stood my Mark and Lexie._

_When the test results came back it showed that there was an abnormality with Sophia's heart and her lungs. Mark called Callie and let her know she needed to come back because Sophia needed her. _

_Bailey waited a few hours but Callie never called back she e-mailed Mark and said she couldn't leave._

_After that Lexie and Mark decided that surgery would be to much for Sophia so instead they along with Bailey got her on a drug program to help her heart and in turn her lungs work better. _

It had been a week since Sophia was put on the drug protocol and it seemed to be working. Her breathing was normal and she looked a lot better then she did before. Lexie and Mark spent a lot of time with her, she needed to take a lot of blood test to see if everything was okay and to see if the medication was working, which it was.

Lexie was now a lot bigger then she was before and had trouble moving around a lot. She also got tired easy but things were going great. She considered Sophia to be her own and loved being a "mommy" to her. She enjoyed reading to she, singing to her, just being there. Lexie couldn't wait for her twins to be born.

Mark loved watching Lexie and Sophia together it. They looked perfect together. Together they were a family the three of them. Mark had gotten an intern to take a picture of the three of them and it was on their mantel. After Sophia got sick and Callie didn't come home he began talking to a lawyer. He wanted some sort of custody agreement made up the minute Callie got back and he wanted to be able to see her when ever he wanted. Lexie of course agreed and had no problem with that. Lexie and Sophia bonded and admittedly Lexie didn't want to give up the little girl she thought of as a daughter.

**AN: I know it is short, but I was running out of ideas. In the next chapter Callie will come back. Please review J J !**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I love the reviews, please keep them coming ****J**

**7 ½ Months**

Callie was back! This month was so confusing and tiring for both Lexie and Mark. Once Callie returned she saw Lexie and Mark in the park near the hospital with Sophia and they looked like a real family. Sophia even looked like she belonged to them and it drove Callie nuts. After she saw that she made it a point to let everyone know that she was Sophia's mother not Lexie, which really hurt Lexie's feelings and pissed her off.

Lexie was there when Sophia couldn't sleep, Lexie put her to bed, Lexie feed her, Lexie changed her, Lexie helped give Sophia her medication, Lexie was there for all her appointments, Lexie loved her, Sophia smiled at her. Lexie mattered, Lexie love Sophia and Sophia loved her.

Mark was going nuts. Lexie and Mark had just gone to an appointment and was told their babies were perfectly healthy, but Lexie was a little under weight and needed to eat more and drink more. What wasn't helping the situation was Callie. Since the incident in the park Callie was trying to down sizes Lexie's involvement in Sophia's life.

Two nights after Callie and Arizona came back she decided to take Sophia home with her and there was nothing Mark or Lexie could do but tell her everything she needed to know about Sophia's medication and routines. The minute Callie left with Sophia Lexie broke down and cried in Mark's arms she felt like she was loosing her little girl. Mark held her and tried his best to comfort her in everyway he could. He then called his lawyer and got the paper work in order to fight for custody or some form of it.

Sophia was gone for four days, and those four days were hell on Mark and Lexie. They both went to work everyday and Mark made sure Lexie was okay, ate, and took care of herself, and slept. Lexie made sure Mark took care of himself, ate, and slept. every night Lexie would go into Sophia's room and sat in the rocking chair and cried, latter Mark would enter the room and pull her out of the chair and take her to bed. They both missed their little girl and wanted to see her, the lawyer was working on it as well, but hadn't made ant progress yet.

It was the fourth night when Lexie and Mark got a called in the middle of the night that changed everything.

"Eh, what is that?" a sleepy Lexie asked Mark as there home phone kept ringing.

"I got it Lex, go back to bed baby."

"Slone" Mark said

"Mark it's Miranda, Sophia was just brought in you both should be here."

"We are on our way, why was she brought in Bailey?"

The minute Lexie herd that she was up staring at Mark waiting for him to elaborate. Bailey never told Mark what was going on just to get to the hospital.

"Mark what's going on is Sophia alright?" Lexie asked in a panic as she began franticly getting dressed as did Mark.

"I don't know baby, lets just get to the hospital, don't worry everything will be okay. Worrying is bad for the babies baby just keep calm everything will be okay."

Lexie just nodded as they both quickly rushed into the car and began their journey to the hospital both silently praying Sophia would be alright.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What is going on?" Lexie and Mark both asked the minute they walked into the ER and spotted Bailey.

"We don't know what's wrong yet, we are running some test, but she right throw there, exam one." Bailey said as Mark and Lexie made there way down the hall to see their little angle.

"What happened Callie!" Mark whispered angrily as he heard Sophia screaming and saw how pale she was.

"I don't know she hasn't been sleeping well, I just she was so pale and I don't know" Callie cried as Arizona tried to sooth her and as Lexie took Sophia from Callie's arms.

The minute Lexie took Sophia from Callie's arms and slowly began singing to her Sophia instantly calmed down. It was like Lexie had the magic touch and it was made to sooth Sophia. Callie looked relieved and angry that Lexie could calm Sophia so fast when she seemed to never be able to.

"Well it seem like Sophia didn't have enough of the protocol in her system for it to work, which is why she is so restless and her breathing and heart rate are erratic. Once we fix her levels she should be fine. The question is how come the level is so low?" Bailey asked as she entered the room.

"How the hell did that happen? Your both doctors. We told you she needed her medication?" Lexie asked as she held and rocked Sophia and as Mark held her.

"I just, she spit part of it out I figured that was okay. She seemed fine and I needed to get to work, the nursery wont give her, her meds." Callie tried to explain but Mark wouldn't have any of it.

"You should have been late. Callie she needed her medication, you should have know how important it is, Arizona should have known." Mark yelled.

"That's not helping Mark, look at your daughter and Lexie they need you to be strong, for them. We will start a drip with the protocol and that will help and she will get better." Bailey said as she pointed to a crying Lexie.

"Okay I am fine, I'll be fine." Mark said as he watched Bailey put the drip in Sophia's arm and told them that she would have to spend the night.

Lexie slowly climbed on the bed with Mark's help and held Sophia as they both slowly fell asleep.

Mark ushered Callie and Arizona out of the room so they could talk with out waking Sophia or Lexie up, they both needed their sleep.

"Damn it Callie what the hell!" Mark yelled, "You wanted a baby so bad, as much as I did/d0 why would you do something so stupid?"

"Hey that's not fair Mark, Callie is trying" Arizona said

"What about you, are your trying?"

"I didn't sign up for the love of my life to have a child with her lover. But you know what I've been supportive I've been trying Mark. We all are trying so don't just blame everything on Callie." Arizona argued.

"I can blame her, she is her mother, she is suppose to take care of her. Make sure she takes her medication, how could she let that happen to my little angel?"

"I tried Mark!" Callie cried, "I do want her, I love her, I just it is so much harder then I thought it would be" Callie said.

"Being a parent is hard Callie, it's tough but we are parents now" Mark said.

"I got a job offer in Africa with Arizona, I think I'm going to take it. It seems like you and Lexie have everything covered."

"Callie you don't have to do that, Sophia loves you, you're her mother."

"I think it is best. don't let her forget me, send us pictures and tell her about us. Every chance we get we will visit. I just I'm not ready. Take care of her Mark."

"I promise we will" Mark said as he turned around and walked into the room, laid on the bed and held his family.

The next morning when Sophia was released Mark told Lexie what Callie said and received a custody agreement from Callie giving him and Lexie full custody of Sophia. All she wanted was to know about Sophia and be able to see her when ever he was could or was able to.

Lexie and Mark took Sophia home, finally. After the papers were filled and Sophia was their's Callie left with Arizona to go back to Africa. Mark and Lexie's lives with their angle went back to normal and they were awaiting the birth of their twins.

**AN: Hope you like it please review. Next chapter will be the birth, after that one month latter, then 15 years latter, then the final chapter 10 years after that. J **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I love reviews ****J**

**8 ½ Months **

It was quite lately Lexie was on maternity leave and was taking care of Sophia with Mark's help. Mark had decided to take a leave from work, he wanted to be there for Lexie when she went into labour and be there for Lexie and all three of their children. He knew having twins was going to be hard on Lexie especially taking care of them, plus another baby, Mark knew he needed to be there for her. He wanted to be there for his children and not be like his parents.

It was a cold evening in Seattle and it was storming, big surprise there but this night was different. This was the night. Lexie had been having weird pains all day but they came and went, and Lexie thought it was nothing. Mark and Lexie had put Sophia to be like normal, she had gotten so big, she was 6 months old now and could hold up her, head and even called Lexie mama a few days ago. It was a bittersweet moment for Lexie she was so proud and couldn't contain her excitement but she was also sad. Sure she loved Sophia in everyway that counted she was her little angel but Callie would never get that opportunity. Mark had convinced her it was okay and that she deserved it that she was Sophia's mama.

Sophia still had to take the protocol but chances were she would get better and could lead a normal life.

That night after Sophia was a sleep and Lexie and Mark finally made their way to bed it happened. Lexie felt a sharp pain a screamed out.

"AHH!" Lexie yelled clutching he stomach.

"What is it are your alright? Is it the babies? Talk to me Lex." Mark sat up and asked worriedly.

"Oh god, Oh god, my water broke. Mark we need to get to the hospital now!"

"What do you mean this thing normally takes time are you sure you didn't spill something or have an accident, it would be okay if you did Lex"

"You Ass!" Lexie said as she hit Mark upside the head. "Yes I'm sure I was having pain earlier but I assumed it was nothing, now go get Sophia ready we need to go!"

Mark quickly moved and got dressed and got Sophia ready and in the car and called the hospital to let them know they were on the way and needed some one to meet them, and watch Sophia.

When Mark and Lexie got to the hospital Lisa, Bailey, Richard, Alex, Derek , and Meredith were waiting. Alex and Lisa took Lexie to a room and got her strapped up and ready to go while Bailey took Sophia and ushered Mark she would be fine to go be with Lexie.

As Mark got into the room Lexie's contractions were extremely close together and she was in a ton of pain.

"I want drugs, I want drugs please!" Lexie cried

"I'm sorry Lexie but it's time to push it seems like you've been in labour for hours, it is to late for that now." Lisa said

"No, come on Alex, I helped you out before, we use to sleep together, I got you to together, you owe me. Now is the time to repay the favour!" Lexie snapped at him.

"Lex baby, your doing great you will be fine. I'm here babe we can do this." Mark said running his fingers throw Lexie's hair trying his best to comfort her.

"We! There is no we last I checked Mark your couldn't push to babies out of your body, so how is that we!" Lexie snapped.

Mark had never heard Lexie snap like that before, she was never hurtful or bitchy like that before. He just looked at Lisa for some sort of answer.

"It's alright Mark she is in a lot of pain, she doesn't mean it." Lisa said

"Okay Lexie let's start pushing" Lexie said

Mark quickly grabbed One hand and Alex grabbed the other both were apprehensive about getting there hand squeezed by a angry, pregnant, in labour Lexie.

Lexie began pushing and screaming and squeezing Mark and Alex's hands.

"Ah oh god, never again. Do you hear me Mark, if you want anymore kids, your having them." Lexie screamed.

"Okay baby that fine" Mark reassured Lexie. "Your doing great"

"One more push, and the first baby is out. Alex come up here please." Lisa said as Lexie pushed and they all heard a cry.

"It's a boy, dude!" Alex said as Mark cut the cord then quickly took Lexie's hand again so she could push some more. Two minutes latter and another cry to be heard, it was their baby girl.

Twenty minutes after the twins were born they were checked over, cleaned, and given the all clear. They were then brought back to Lexie and Mark where everyone was waiting to meet the twins and finally find out their names.

"Oh they are so cute" Bailey said peering into Mark and Lexie's arms to see the children.

"What are their names?" Lisa asked

"Well… Mark is holding Ginvera Cordelia Slone and I am holding Nathan Christian

Slone." Lexie said "I wanted the twins to have original names and not names them after anyone."

Everyone stared at the twins in awe.

That night Sophia was introduced to her little sister and brother for the first time and they become a family.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be one month latter, then 15 years latter, then the final chapter which is 10 years after that. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I love review. Lol please keep them coming. ( we are going to say Sophia was born in May and the twins in October)**

**One Month after the twins birth**

It had been one long month since the twins were born and Sophia was now 7 months old. Mark took three months off work so he could be at home and help Lexie. He went into work sometimes or if it was an emergency but not often. He did not want to miss anything the twins or Sophia was doing. Lexie and Mark quickly fell into a schedule and so did the children. They were a family and there was picture of the four of them all over the house, they were a family. Callie had e-mailed Mark many times and had updating pictures of Sophia and the twins . Callie hadn't come home yet so she had yet to visit Sophia and how much she had grown. Mark and Lexie told Sophia bed time stories about Callie and Arizona, they wanted to keep their promise.

The twins had grown so much in a month, they were bigger and had their own personalities. Ginvera was small still, she looked like Lexie but she had Mark's eyes. She also had Lexie's personality, she was quiet, calm and didn't really cry until she needed something.

Nathan looked just like Mark but with Lexie's eye's. He love attention and bath time, just like Mark, Lexie knew he was going to be a heart breaker.

Mark and Lexie enjoyed there time with their family, they took all three children to the park once a day, they went to the hospital to visit, and they found a family gym where they went and worked out together.

They were a family.

Two months after the twins were born Meredith and Derek's son Elliot was born. He was the perfect mixture of Meredith and Derek. Since he was born he spent a lot of time with his big cousins hanging out because Meredith and Derek didn't really want to take time off work.

It seemed like Lexie and Mark had it all and in their eyes they did.

**AN: Sorry it is short, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. The next chapter is 15 years latter then the last chapter is 10 years after that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I love reviews, this is the second that chapter to my first story lol hope you like it.**

**15 years latter**

Sophia was 15 nearly 16 and a trouble maker. She was smart like her father but also had a nack for getting into trouble like him. She was a cheerleader and on the volleyball team. She had many boyfriends but she never had anything serious. She just liked to keep her options open just like her father. Lexie always laughed and said when she found the right guy she would settle down and have her happily ever after but not a minute before. She was like her father like that. She knew all about her mother Callie but never called her that. Lexie was her mom, she raised her, was there for her and loved her.

Nathan was 15 and a good student. He did not excel at school like his twin sister but he did alright. He was on the football team and a MVP. He was a player sort of. He was like his father when it came to relationships minus the sex, he knew better and was taught better. Just like Sophia Lexie knew he would settle down but only when he was good and ready and found his true love.

Ginvera was just like her mom. She was a straight a student, student council vice president, cheerleader, she had a photographic memory, and was allergic to eggs. She has yet to be in a relationship but was friends with a lot of guys. She didn't want to date someone just to date them. She wanted to fall in love and be swept off her feet. Mark knew deep down that his baby girl would be the first to marry and with his luck marry someone like him.

Lexie and Mark eloped when the twins were three months old and were still going strong. To all the kids who knew them they were the it couple. They all wanted a love like there's, when they looked into each other's eyes it was like you suddenly understood what soul mates meant, it was magical.

There home had become the hang out zone for all teenagers around. They had become accustom to coming home to kids that weren't their's and feeding them.

One night there was a football party going on at the Slone house hold and things were crazy all the cheerleaders were there as were the football players. Ginvera was hiding up in her room reading like she always did when her siblings had people come over. She was not as out going as they were. She preferred the quite. She only became a cheerleader because it would look good when she was applying to universities and because Sophia needed her 'support' or so she said. Nathan was down stairs with his girlfriend just hanging out, Sophia probably was her ideal guy, Aiden the captain of the football team and all around jock. He was also very hot and wouldn't give Sophia the time of day, which she wasn't use to. Sophia was use to getting her man, and this one it seemed she couldn't get.

"This isn't the bathroom" A male voice said startling Ginvera.

"No it's not. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" she asked as the boy entered her room.

"Oh sorry. I'm Aiden. Aren't you a cheerleader, shouldn't you be down there too?"

Ginvera shook her head and laughed "That's not really my thing. I only became a cheerleader because my sister begged and because it would look good when I was applying to university."

Aiden and Ginvera spent the rest of the night talking and hanging out. When Sophia found them together she ushered him out of the room and spent the remainder of the night with him. Ginvera knew she didn't stand a chance she was nothing like her sister and besides her sister wanted him, therefore she couldn't have him. Sophia made sure to tell her that he was off limits and after that Ginvera did everything she could to avoid him which was hard. It seemed like she had an effect on him and they would sneak away together sometimes to just talk and get to know each other. They began secretly dating when she was 16 and he was in his first year of university he was majoring in business. The only person who knew about there relationship was Lexie she supported her daughter and knew why she kept it a secret. All Ginvera wanted to be was a good sister so if that meant no one could know then know on could know and Aiden was okay with it as long as he had him.

Eventually Sophia caught them together and was furious she couldn't believe Ginvera lied to her. That she kept this from her she refused to talk to her sister for days. Everyone tried to get Sophia to see reason but it didn't seem to work that was until Nathan stepped in. He told Sophia everything she said to Ginvera and how he saw them together and she should to. He dragger Sophia down the stairs to see Aiden and Ginvera together it was obvious they had what there parents had, true love.

**AN: Please Review! Next chapter is the last .**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Finial Chapter hope you enjoy ****J**

**10 Years latter **

It had been ten years since Sophia found out about Aiden and Ginvera. It took sometime but they were now back to what they were before the incident. Sophia realized that her sister didn't do anything wrong, she was even her maid of honour when they got married. Ginvera was only 18 when they got married she was now 25 and still blissfully happy. They had what their parents had but luckily thy found it sooner.

It was now Sophia's turn. She was getting married to a man she met 5 years ago and her family was all there for her. Callie and Arizona even came in to see her get married. Thing between them weren't the best. Callie had adopted two children with Arizona that lived with them in Africa, which hurt Sophia. She was never there for the big things in her life nor was she there for the small things. Callie called on birthdays and Christmas and visited randomly once a year sometimes she didn't even do that. To Sophia Lexie was her mother and that's the woman who helped her plan her wedding and was crying as she was getting ready to watch her eldest daughter marry the man she loved.

Nathan had met someone but had no plans on getting married any time soon. Lexie, Mark, Nathan, Ginvera, and Sophia were all in there childhood home getting ready to go to the church. They were reminiscing thinking about how far they had come. ho they were now, and how thy become who they are now. They were a family and they always would be.

"I have some news" Sophia said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Soph your getting married we know, you've remind us a million times" Nathan said and his father hit him up side the head playfully.

"Let your sister tell you a million and one times if she'd like to. Its her wedding day." Mark said

"Children play nicely" Lexie sang

"Oh come on mom they are all children mom you know that." Ginvera said

"okay okay yes I am getting married we all know that but did you know I'm going to have a baby?" Sophia asked.

The woman jumped up and down in excitement they couldn't believe it. Recently Ginvera found out she was pregnant with a little boy and now Sophia too. Nathan and Mark looked like they wanted to kill Sophia's soon to be husband.

"I was hoping maybe you wouldn't mind, if I had a little girl and named her after you mom?" Sophia asked

"I would be honoured." Lexie replied with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" Ginvera said wiped her tears, "we need to leave for the church or we will be late people".

As their children walked out in front of them laughing and talking Mark and Lexie looked into each others eyes. They had a knowing look, they both knew they had done an amazing job raising their children. And they were damn proud parents.

The end!

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed! J**


End file.
